It's All Business
by K.L. Kat
Summary: Seto Kaiba has decided to help out an ailing company. But when they need more people to examine their work, he knows just the people to call. What happens when the gang is stuck on a foreign country and have to work together? Utter chaos.
1. Default Chapter

It's All Business

By: K.L. Kat

All was silent in Domino City, Japan. Well, it was as silent as morning could be, which wasn't very silent, according to a particular neighborhood. 

CRASH!!!! 

Oh dear, I wonder what could be wrong now? 

"STOP!!" "MAKE ME!" was the cries of a certain household. Ryou Bakura sure had a handful dealing with his Yami. "STOP PLAYING WITH THE KNIFE!" "NO!!!" 

Ryou: Yami, I can't deal with you right now! I'm supposed to meet Yugi at his house!

Bakura: The shrimp and the stupid pharaoh? 

Ryou: Well, I wasn't going to use those particular words, but yes. (-__-)

Bakura: I really hope you're not expecting me to come with you.

Ryou: Actually—

Bakura: NO! 

Ryou: Please?

Bakura: No

Ryou: But—

Bakura: No

Ryou: You're not letting me finish—

Bakura: No

Ryou: I'm taking the coffee with me.

Bakura: …Fine

Ryou POV

I can't believe my yami! What is it with coffee? Does he enjoy just popping out at me at random intervals at nighttime when I have to go to the bathroom? Is that why he consumes inhumanly amounts of coffee? Well, technically he's not even human! (-__-) Well, at least I got him to go along! (^__^)

Bakura POV

Great. Now he threatens the coffee. I have to drink it. How else can I gain satisfaction without popping out at Ryou at night when he has to go to the bathroom? (^__^) I guess it's an acquired taste. Wait. I don't even need to sleep! Why do I have to drink coffee? Now I have to visit the pharaoh and his vertically-challenged hikari. At least I get to torture them all when I get there! (^__^) 

Meanwhile, at a certain spiky-haired, vertically-challenged boy's house…

Yugi: Come on Yami! Ryou and Bakura will be here any minute.

Yami: GREAT! Now I know that I have to get out NOW!

Yugi: Don't be so paranoid. Bakura's fine now. 

Yami: (0__0) FINE? Yugi, Bakura's ANYTHING but close to sane. 

Yugi: (*__*) Sheesh, you didn't have to yell.

At the Kaiba Mansion

Soft typing could be heard from a dimly-lit room. Seto Kaiba was busily composing an e-mail on his beloved laptop. Fingers flew with grace and ease, as if knowing their exact jobs. 

SETO POV

Seto: Hmmm. So this company in America needs my help, does it? Well, what else is new? 

(-__-) 

 What does everyone want from me? I'm just a busy teen. Who happens to be a billionaire. Who happens to have his own company. Who happens to extremely rich, intelligent, and talented. (^__^)

Well, it's not really as if I can back out of this. Damn reporters already found out and sniffed their ugly noses at new pieces. Now they're claiming that this whole thing is for charity, and it would be a shame if the great Seto Kaiba didn't give out his services. Great. What am I? Santa Clause? (-__-)

He scanned the e-mail again. His eyes fell on a piece of important information. They needed some more people in his company to go down and examine the efficiency of the company. Seto grinned. He had just the people. 

OVER AT YUGI'S HOUSE

Yami stood silently next to his other half as they sat down in the living room waiting for their friends. Correction friend. Yami refused to consider Bakura a friend. 

DING DONG!

Yami jumped and blinked, edging further away from the door. Yugi sighed and answered the "offending" piece of wood.   
  


Yugi: Hey Ryou! Bakura…Come on in!

Ryou greeted his friend warmly, but Bakura just silently walked past and glared at the yami.

Bakura: Pharaoh…

Yami: Tomb Robber…

Yugi and Ryou: (-__-;)

Bakura: I haven't seen you in a long time; you look uglier…or is that even possible?

Ryou: Yami! Be nice. Yugi and Yami were kind enough to invite us today, so BEHAVE!!

Yami glared at the insult and decided to retaliate.

Yami: Same to you, Tomb Robber, although I seriously doubt that that painting your hair white will increase your chance of looking like snow. To me, you'll always look like an sniveling, albino weasel!

Ryou: (O__O) We look the same! (He mumbled to Yugi)

Yugi: Don't worry Ryou, he wasn't insulting you. Just your exact look-alike. 

Ryou: Oh, thanks Yugi (^__^)…wait. My exact look-alike? (-__-;)

Bakura: So pharaoh, is your brain on stop or go? Because due to the poor quality of your insults, I think I know which one it is. 

Yami: At least my brain goes at all, stupid tomb robber.

Bakura: Are you sure about that? I'd recheck if I were you.

Yami: Someone needs their drug dosage.

Yugi and Ryou: STOP! BOTH OF YOU!

Bakura and Yami: (O__O)

Yugi: Yami, I'm ashamed! You're supposed to be a great pharaoh! I expected you to act like a mature adult when Ryou and Bakura came over. Now I can see that I was wrong.

Yami: (Looking ashamed) I'm sorry Yugi. 

Bakura: (^__^) Shot down by a midget!

Ryou: And you! I told you what would happen if you didn't behave, so unless you want your coffee, you're going to have to be nice. Now apologize to Yami.

Bakura: Fine. I'm s-s-s-sorry…(muttering) stupid pharaoh.

Yami: I accept your apology (muttering) stupid tomb robber. 

Yugi and Ryou: (-__-)

Oh yes. It was going to be a LONG afternoon. 

Kaiba looked out his window. How was he going to announce to the public that he was going to go down to a factory down in America with select "friends" if the "friends" didn't even know what was going on? 

He pondered the question, but decided. Yugi and his friends were always jumping to help out for the greater good. Wasn't this the greater good? So with that thought in mind, he decided to hold a little meeting for Yugi and his friends to "discuss" their new plans for the break. 

He got out his little directory and got out his phone. 

Hmmm…M's, M's, M's…aha! Motou, Yugi… 

And so their new adventure began. 

How was it? This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction, so any suggestions are welcome! Thanks!

~K.L. Kat


	2. The Calls are Made

 Thanks for the positive reviews! In my first chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer in, so here goes.

Disclaimer: All characters and figures used in this story belong to their rightful owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

Well, here's chapter two of "It's All Business".

While Yugi and Ryou were trying to break up that fight between Yami and Bakura, the phone rang, startling both rabid dogs.

Yami and Bakura: (stopping what they're doing) (O__O) 

Yugi: I'll get it, Ryou, do you think you can handle them?

Ryou: I'll try, but Yugi—ARGH!!! NOOOO!!!

Yugi: (O__O) Okay, have fun. 

TELEPHONE CONVERSATION

RING! RING!

Yugi: Hello?

Seto: Hello Yugi.

Yugi: Oh, hey Kaiba! What a surprise! 

Seto: Yugi, my time is extremely precious, so please don't waste it with mindless gibberish.

Yugi: (-__-) Fine. Don't have to—

Seto: (Interrupting) Anyway. My purpose for calling is to ask if you could contact your friends and tell them to meet at Kaiba Corp. tomorrow. 

Yugi: Sure, but why?

Seto: It's an important topic that would take too long to discuss on the phone. Could you just tell them to come?

Yugi: Okay! I guess we'll see you tomorrow!

Seto: Yes. One last thing. Please ask the mutt to be at least somewhat presentable tomorrow. My company has a good reputation and I wouldn't want to ruin it with the sighting of a slobbering dog. Oh, and tell the spirits to act somewhat normal, although I think that will be impossible. 

Yugi: (O__O) Uh sure Kaiba. (muttering to himself: remind me not to tell Joey, Yami and Bakura about that)

Seto: Good. I'll see you tomorrow.

Yugi: See ya!

HANG UP

NORMAL POV

Ryou: Who was that, Yugi?  
  


Yugi: Oh, it was Kaiba, he asked me to invite everyone to his office tomorrow for a meeting.

Ryou: Why?   
  


Yugi: He basically said it was too important to talk about on the phone.

Ryou: Well, I managed to subdue them for a while, so we should make the calls now. 

Yugi: Good idea. Yami, Bakura, could you guys please behave while Ryou and I call the others? (He yelled)

There was no answer from the living room.

Yugi: I guess that's an OK. 

He and Ryou went to the phones and began their work. 

MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM

Yami and Bakura were back to their mindless staring match. They both heard Yugi's yell and Yami blinked instinctively. He turned to face the kitchen when he realized that he had just lost their staring match.

Yami: Dammit!

Bakura: Ha ha! You suck Pharaoh!

Yami: Who cares? I kick your scrawny butt at every other game. 

Bakura: (muttering curses under his breath.)

Yami: You know what? I'm sick and tired of your stupid attitude. You should be treating me with respect since I am the pharaoh and obviously more superior to you, you albino weasel!

Bakura: Do I look like I care? I stole more things from your palace than you'll ever know!

Yami: Oh, and that reminds me! You better give me back my golden headpiece. 

Bakura: (O__O) I thought you didn't remember anything from your past!

Yami: Well, I remember that part! (^__^)

IN THE KITCHEN

Ryou and Yugi began calling up their friends about the meeting with Yugi leaving out the mutt part to Joey. After a while it was all settled. They had called Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and with much trepidation, Malik. 

Ryou: Well, it's all settled, all we have to do is tell our Yami's and we're all set!

Yugi: Yup, and we better check up on them to see if they broke anything.

Ryou and Yugi ran to the living room to see Yami and Bakura in yet another yelling match.

Yugi: That's enough! I thought you two calmed down! 

Ryou: Yugi, I think Bakura and I ought to go, chap. 

Yugi: That might be a good idea.

Ryou: Bakura! We're leaving!

Bakura: And another thing, what's up with your—what? Going home? Great! Let's go!

He got up and raced out the door as fast as he could with the last parting words of "Let's go Ryou, I need to see if that cat is still alive!"

Ryou, Yugi, and Yami: (O__O;)

Yugi: Bye Ryou! Sorry you had to leave so early! I'll see you tomorrow!

Ryou: (Speeding off to catch up with his yami) Thanks Yugi! See you tomorrow! 

After watching Ryou get smaller and smaller in the distance…

Yami: Yugi, why are we seeing Ryou again tomorrow?  
  
Yugi: Well, Kaiba called while you two were fighting, and he asked if everyone could come over for a meeting tomorrow.

Yami: You said everyone. Don't tell me I'm seeing that albino weasel again tomorrow!

Yugi: May I remind you, Yami, that Ryou and Bakura look the same, so you're insulting them both. And, yes, you'll be seeing Bakura tomorrow.

Yami: Noooo!!! Wait; does that mean Malik's coming too?  
  
Yugi: That would be correct. 

Yami: But—but, that's horrible!

Yugi: Sorry Yami, but you know, I think Malik's changed.

Yami: Yes, perhaps Yugi. You know, I feel almost sorry for him. He has gone through terrible things in his past, maybe I should be a little lenient on him.

Yugi: That's great Yami! 

Yami: Of course, that doesn't mean I'll be the least bit lenient towards the stupid albino tomb robber.

Yugi: (-__-) Didn't expect you to. 

So the meeting was arranged for the next day. What will Yami say to Malik? Will he forgive him for everything he's done in the past? Or will he just treat him like Bakura? What will happen at the meeting? I think I should stop asking all these questions, so…tomorrow leered ahead, and all of their lives would be changed forever. Well, not really, but it will make it a very interesting summer vacation for Yugi and the gang!

Thanks for reading Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to make any complaints, suggestions, or ideas! See you all next time!

K.L. Kat


	3. The Meeting Gets Started

Hi everybody! Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! I'm totally inspired! Well, there's not much to say, so here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: All characters and figures used in this story belong to their rightful owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

Hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of "It's All Business"!

Tea's POV

I wonder why Kaiba called us all to this weird meeting of his. Ryou sounded pretty excited when he called. Hope it's worth the time! This summer's going to be SO boring! I can't believe that Mai won that trip to sunny Florida! I don't know how because I can't really picture her entering an essay writing competition and winning with a piece entitled: "It's No Fun to Shop Without Proper Sunglasses." (-__-;) Well, guess they had pretty low expectations. 

Oh look! There's Ryou! Looks like he's dragging something behind him! Something with white hair. Something that looks like his exact twin. (O__O) WHAT IS BAKURA DOING HERE?! Ugh! I thought we were done with that pest for the rest of life! I can't stand to look at him. After what he did to all of us in Battle City! Sheesh! Oops! There goes that man's groceries. (-__-) Geez, Ryou's sure in a hurry. 

Ryou's POV

Ryou: Sorry sir! 

Really! Bakura shouldn't have knocked that man's groceries right out of his arms! OW! Okay, that kind of hurt. Mister you shouldn't use canes on innocent kids. We're pretty late! I will never understand Bakura! Why did he need to check up on that hole in the ground? Please don't tell me that he did something with that cat we found a couple of days ago…Oh please no. (*__*) Well, there's Kaiba Corp, so we better go in. I wish I had a leash and a muzzle then maybe I could silent Bakura for a little while. Wait. That would be breaking the "No Dogs" rule wouldn't it? Well, there goes that idea. (-__-)

Bakura's POV

Why did Ryou just apologize? Who cares about some fat man's stuff? If you asked me, he didn't need more food. He could sure use a lifetime subscription to Jenny Craig, or a decent health-club or something. Sheesh! Why is my aibou dragging me around like a dog? That would be that airhead Wheeler's job. Wonder how he's going to be allowed in the building since there are no animals allowed. Hee hee.

I seriously don't understand why we have to go to that idiot Kaiba's place of worship. I don't give a crap. I never agreed to anything and I don't plan on agreeing on anything either. THEY CAN'T MAKE ME SIGN! I'll never confess! Okay, maybe I need to stop watching court TV. (-__-)

Normal POV

Ryou and Bakura entered Kaiba Corp and stepped into the elevator just as Tea came running in. She was starting towards the elevators when a familiar voice called out her name. 

Yugi: Tea! Hey Tea wait up!

Tea: (Stopping) Hey Yugi! What's up? Why did Kaiba want to meet us here?

Yugi: I don't really know, but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be important.

Yami: (Striding through the doors looking like he owned the place) Good morning Tea.

Tea: Hey Yami! I just saw Ryou go up you guys so we better get moving. 

The three of them stepped into the elevator and rode up to the very top of the building. Kaiba sure put meaning to the saying "On top of the world." They reached the secretary's desk and asked if they could go inside to see Kaiba.

Secretary: (Busy clicking away on her computer) 

Yugi, Tea, Yami: (Waiting for her to look up)

Secretary: (Still clicking away) 

Yugi, Tea, and Yami: (Still waiting)

Secretary: *Click click*

Yugi, Tea, and Yami: (-__-) 

Yugi: AHEM!

Secretary: (Finally looking up) Yes? Can I help you? 

Everyone: (Anime fall)

Yami: YES!!!!! We're here for a meeting with that son of a—

Yugi: Ahem! We'd like to see Kaiba! 

Yami: (Looking very annoyed that he had to wait for so long)

Tea: (-__-) Oh boy. 

Inside Seto's Office

Seto sat busily typing away still! But this time he was sitting at the head of a very large table. Two more occupants were staring at him. 

Bakura: (Blink)

Ryou: (Blink blink)

Ryou stared helplessly around the room. Kaiba hadn't said a single thing to them since they had entered. Well he did, but to Bakura. When Kaiba saw Bakura he muttered "The dirty albino weasel is here I see." Bakura hadn't taken too kindly with that. 

Bakura: (Sitting there muttering something vulgar)

Ryou: (O__O) Wow! There's something you'll never learn at school! Hopefully he doesn't say that on a daily basis.

Just then they all heard loud shouting coming from outside the office. One voice sounded like…Yami's!

Bakura: Why's Pharaoh here?  
  


Ryou: Well, I don't know really. Kaiba invited all of us.

Bakura: Stupid…stupid as usual.

Seto: I heard that.

Bakura: You were supposed to.

Seto: Oh…okay then. 

Yami, Yugi, and Tea entered the room and said hello to Ryou. 

Kaiba's POV

Oh boy. Now I see we almost have the whole party here. Yami, shorty, Miss Friendship, rabid dog, and the British albino. Now all we're missing is the physco. Wait! Can't forget the mutt, Dice Boy and Point-head. I really have to start hanging out with different people. (-__-) 

Well, I can't start until the rest of the geeks show up. Oh look. Speak of the devil. Here's the puppy now. 

Normal POV

Joey, Tristan, and Duke burst through the door arguing loudly. 

Tristan: Joey man! We could've gotten here earlier! Why did you have to stop at that store?!

Joey: I was hungry? (He asked hopefully)

Duke: Joey, you just ate thirty minutes ago!

Joey: Yeah, but the walk here make me hungry!

Tristan: Dude! We only walked a couple of blocks! Seriously! You need to start working out more man or else all the pounds are really gonna pack up!

Duke: Tristan's right…for once. 

Tristan: (-__-) Thanks BUDDY.

Kaiba: Ahem

Joey: Hey! I don't see any of you guys trying to lose da pounds!

Kaiba: Ahem

Tristan: That's because we don't need to, Joey.

Kaiba: (Fed up) SHUT UP!!!!

Everyone: (O__O) 

Kaiba: Now. If you will all act somewhat like civilized human beings, I'd like to start now! (He said, actually looking quite rabid)

Everyone quickly took their seats, not very willing to face Kaiba's wrath again. 

Seto: As I was saying…(trailing off)

Yugi's hand was waving in the air.

Seto: Yes? (He asked impatiently)

Yugi: Well Kaiba, what about Malik?

Everyone winced at the name. Sure they had forgiven him, even Yami, but the memories of what he did were still painful. 

Seto: Well, he'll just have to catch up. I'm not gonna waste my precious time explaining over and over the importance of this meeting. Now. I called you all here to announce a new preposition. How would all of you like to go to—

BANG!!!

The door flew open and bright light shined through the doorway. (Well, not really, but just work with me here) A rather pissed off looking boy stood in the entrance, breathing heavily and looking as though he'd just ran for miles. 

Bakura: Aw hell! It's you!

K.L. Kat: ^__^ Sorry! But I had to leave you hanging! I wonder who this "mysterious" boy could be?! -__- Yeah, so you guys should probably know. Well, keep smiling, and make your tomorrow's better today, yada yada yada. Hope you enjoyed reading! See ya next time! 


	4. The Meeting

Hey all! Thanks for reading and leaving your great thoughts and ideas. Well, you're probably anxious to get to the story, so here goes chapter 4 of "It's All Business".

Disclaimer: All characters and figures used in this story belong to their rightful owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

Bakura: Aw hell! It's you!

Standing in the doorway was a familiar young man. His blonde hair was wind-blown and swept over his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed and bright. His tan skin stood out the most. He certainly wasn't a native.

Malik Ishtar stood expectantly in that very doorway looking royally pissed off. 

Yami stood up so fast you could have sworn he'd been electrocuted. Although he'd promised Yugi he'd try to forgive and forget, it was difficult. 

Yami: You!!

Malik: Yes me.

Bakura: (Just staring unpleasantly up at the Egyptian boy)

Kaiba: Ah…so I see you managed to find the correct building. 

Malik: No damn thanks to you! You accidentally gave me the wrong directions you idiot!

Yami: Accidentally? I seriously doubt it.

Malik: (Staring evilly down at Kaiba) So…you thought you could trick me did you?

Seto: Yes. And not "thought", I knew I could fool you. How did you get here anyway?

Malik: I got directions from the place you sent me to!

Yami: Where did he send you to?

Malik: I'd rather not say. 

Bakura: What's wrong Malik? Were you scared? (He smirked)

Malik: Not on your damn life.

Yami: Then where were you?

Seto: I'll answer that. I sent him to farm on the outskirts of town.

Everyone: (Bursts out laughing)

Yami: (Wiping a tear from his eye) You couldn't tell the difference between a FARM, and a multi-million dollar corporation?!!!! Ha ha!

Ryou: (Trying to hide a smile) Poor Malik.

Malik: (Glaring daggers down at him)

Ryou: (O__O) (Shutting up)

Joey, Duke, Tristan: (Cracking up)

Malik: STOP LAUGHING!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! (He quickly took out his Millennium Rod and switched it to the knife end)

Everyone: (O__O) (Stopping their laughter immediately)

Yami: Okay. Sit down, you rabid animal. Kaiba was just about to tell us about why he called us here today. 

Seto: Yes. Calm down; all of you geeks just find a seat. 

Malik: (Still glaring but putting the Millennium Rod away. He chose a seat next to Bakura and just stared aimlessly at the table, muttering threats under his breath)

Seto: Right. Anyways. As I have been TRYING to say for the past three times, the reason I called you all today is to offer you all a free trip.

Everyone: (Silent)

Seto: Ahem. I mean a FREE trip.

Everyone: (Still silent)

Seto: (-__-) What?

Yami: (Looking suspicious) What's the catch Kaiba? You never do anything for anybody else without getting something in return.

Everyone: Yeah! What's the deal Kaiba!

Seto: (-__-;) Fine. If you want it on technical terms, I'll tell you. 

Kaiba pressed a button on the side of the wall and a projector screen slid smoothly down. The lights dimmed automatically and everything was silent. 

Tea's POV

(O__O) OMG! He actually has a SLIDE SHOW prepared for us!? What is this? Some sort of takeover? Well, I see everyone else looks bored too. If this is like the school slide shows I'm just going to curl up and die. Well, looks like Tristan and Joey are having fun playing tic-tac-toe on the table. (O__O) Wait…what? Oh boy. That's NOT going to come out. Looks like they'll be paying for a new table in the future!

Yugi and Ryou are talking about something. Wonder what? Hmm…well, Yami's just staring at Kaiba like he's crazy, and Bakura's looking like he'd rather be somewhere else. Malik's just been staring at the table for quite some times now. I AM SOOO BORED!!

Yami's POV

What am I doing here? And what is that thingamagigger that Kaiba's is using? I need to learn some new technical terms. How am I supposed to control myself when the tomb robber and Malik are here? I know that there is some forgiveness deep in my heart for Malik. VERY deep in my heart. But for the tomb robber…nada. Hmmm. Wonder what Yugi and Ryou are talking about.

Bakura's POV

What the hell? Why does Kaiba have a stupid show for us? It's not like we're stupid invalids! Well everyone else is, but I'm not! Friendship girl looks bored out of her mind. Can't really say I blame her. First chance I get, I'm going to slit Kaiba's throat and then…

Malik's POV

This is utter bull. I don't need a damn slide show to tell me what I'm going to be doing in my future! I need to get away from it all. This world is too…stupid. Perhaps I shall go back to Egypt with Isis. What is that? Stupid bird. I feel the need to kill something. Hmmm. Pharaoh's not too far away…

Seto's POV

Okay. They are completely oblivious to what I'm about to show them. This could change their measly lives! Pathetic fools. I should have known. Maybe a little lesson is in order. I'll concentrate on that later. I have to get their attention first. Wait. Is the mutt and point head playing tic-tac-toe on my TABLE?!!! 

Normal POV

Seto: You two idiots!

Everyone looked up at him.

Seto: Not you two! You two!

Kaiba pointed at Joey and Tristan who gaped at him. They had been too engrossed in their game of tic-tac-toe to pay much attention to anyone else. 

Tristan: What?

Seto: Why are you writing on my table? (He asked, his voice getting dangerously low)

Joey: Dude, chill! It'll come out! (Tries erasing it) Uh…actually, no it won't…oops.

Bakura: (-__-) Idiot.

Duke: Nice one guys.

Tea: Uh oh.

Seto: You better save up every single penny you have left, because you're going to need it to buy me a brand new table. Understand?   
  


Joey, Tristan: (Nodding, fearful for their lives)

Seto: I'll deal with you lowlifes later. But for now, all of you! Pay attention! This could change your pathetic summer.

He started the slide show.

Seto: Look. Now. What is that building?

Everyone: Uh…

Seto: (-__-) Fine!! I'll explain. (He said, shutting the slide show off impatiently)

Seto: I received a call a couple of days ago. This company needs a favor and it just so happens that they knew of me. 

(-__-) Typical. Anyway. They are just opening, and they want a complete account of their employees' work habits. They asked me if I could go down and scrutinize their work patterns, and told me to bring help along. You're my "help" and if you would like to go, then pack and then meet me at the airport in a week. 

Everyone except Joey: What?!

Joey: *Snore*

Everyone: (-__-;)

Seto: Need I make myself plainer? You will go down to the company and observe the workers. You will write, type, memorize, do whatever you need to do to make sure that the company gets a clear idea of what their lazy workers are like. I don't know how long we're staying, but I should be receiving that information in due time. Do you understand, or will I have to resort to drawing you cartoon pictures?

Tea: We get it Kaiba. We're mature adults. Not morons.

Seto: Not all of you. (He shot at Joey, Tristan, and Duke)

Joey, Tristan, and Duke: What?

Yugi: Could I ask you a question, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: You just did. 

Yugi: (-__-) Okay. Well, what company is this? What do they make?

Seto: From their description—which was absolutely messy and extremely vague—I only have my idea, and my suspicions are that they build automobiles. 

Yugi: Oh. (Thinking—what does this have to do with us at all? Kaiba builds technological games!)

Seto: But I'm not sure, so be prepared for anything. 

Yugi: Great. 

Malik: This is all great and wonderful. So can we get the hell out of here now?

Seto: (Sigh) Yes you may. Mutt! You're paying for that table got it? 

Joey: (Gulp)

Seto: I'll be calling all of you, so don't pack yet. 

Malik: (Making a beeline for the door and almost knocking it down)

Yami: (O__O) Wow. Somebody's sure in a hurry there.

Joey: Probably needs to go to the jon. Speaking of that. Hey Kaiba! Where's your bathroom?

Seto: I'd rather not tell you.

Joey: (O__o) What? Tell me man! I gotta go!

Seto: It's at the nearest grocery store. Well then. If you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. I'm sure you're all not that stupid to find your way out of the building unaccompanied? (He exited the room)

Everyone else: (Beginning to go out the doors)

Joey: Stupid Kaiba! What a jerk! Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!

Tristan: Dude. I told you not to drink that many sodas!

Duke: Joey will never learn. (-__-) 

The trio went out of the door following a running Joey out of the building.   
  


Tristan: See ya guys!

Duke: Sorry guys! See you later.

Joey: Gotta go!!!!!

Everyone left: (O__O)

Yugi: Hey Tea! Ryou! You guys wanna come over to the game shop? We could watch a video or something! 

Tea: Sure! Sounds great Yugi!

Ryou: Thanks chap! 

Bakura: I'll come too.

Everyone: What?!

Bakura: What? I'm bored. 

Yami: Tomb Robber, you will not step a foot inside my home.

Bakura: (Sneering) Is that so? 

Yami: Yes.   
  
Yugi: Stop! Yami, it's fine if Bakura comes. The more the merrier right?

Yami: But Yugi!

Yugi: Come on you guys. It's summer, we should be having fun! Let's go!

So the rest of the gang stepped out into the glorious sunshine and awaited the call that would indeed change their "pathetic summer" into an unforgettable and rather odd experience. 

Not much excitement I know, but in the next chapter, we'll be seeing some action. Hopefully. Well, I hope so. Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give me any suggestions, comments, or cries of outrage! It's much appreciated. Go check out my other fic if you want to. It's called "Which Way To Sanity." But this story is my priority right now. Thanks a bunch!

~K.L. Kat 


	5. A New Foe and PreTrip Jitters

Hey! Gosh! I'm overwhelmed by all the wonderful reviews! Thanks so much! Great feedback. Well, my only hope is to reward you with a great chapter, so here it is, chapter 5 of "It's All Business."

Disclaimer: All characters and figures used in this story belong to their rightful owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

Kaiba exited the meeting room, heading off towards his office. Now that he had time to brood over it, he actually didn't know what this company did. He hadn't even heard of them. It was a complete mystery to him. As he passed his secretary he gave her some instructions.

Seto: Send out all my letters to Yugi Motou and his friends.

Secretary: Yes sir. (Hastily bringing out a stack of envelopes)

Seto: Don't spend time reading stupid articles. Send them now. (He said impatiently)

Secretary: (Nearly dropping her magazine from under the table) (O__O) Y-yes sir.

Seto walked into his office. It was done, and he had no idea what he was about to get into.

As Yugi, Yami, Tea, Bakura, and Ryou were walking towards the Game Shop, a familiar-looking, pissed-off figure was heading out in a different direction. Malik was grumbling all the way out of the Kaiba Corporation. He didn't see the need for him to go. Why was he even called by the "famous" Seto Kaiba? It wasn't as if he felt like helping the pharaoh, the midget, and all their other weird friends. 

He passed an old lady with groceries and proceeded to swipe a box randomly from the bag without her noticing.

Malik: (O__o) Mr. Porgie's All Natural Great-Tasting Prune Juice?! What the hell? What is this world coming to?

He chucked the juice into a nearby trashcan disgustedly, and proceeded to the important location of…absolutely nowhere. 

Meanwhile Tristan and Duke were waiting for Joey to come out of the bathroom. 

Tristan: Dude, you almost done in there? (He called to Joey.

Joey: Yeah! Just give me ten more minutes! (He yelled from a stall)

Tristan and Duke: (O__O) T-ten more minutes?

Duke: Geez Joey, if you wanted to go so badly, why didn't you just go before we went to Kaiba Corp?

Joey: (Silent)

Duke: Joey?

Joey: (Silent)

Tristan: Joey!

Joey: Be quiet! I'm in my mode now!

Tristan and Duke: (O__o) Oh boy.

Back At Yugi's House

Yugi: So what movies do you guys want to watch?

Bakura: Tomb Raider.

Yami: You would. 

Bakura: Got a problem, you oversized starfish?

Yugi: (O__o) Ouch.

Yami: It's you who's got the problem, you albino rat!

Ryou: (-__-) Now where have I heard that before?

Ryou and Yugi: (Both looking murderous)

Yami: (Shutting up)

Bakura: And another thing! (He began to trail off, looking at Ryou) Never mind.

Tea's POV

(O__O) Save me. Is this all they do in their spare time? Insult each other? Boys. (-__-)

Normal POV

Tea: Hey guys, let's just pick a movie we all agree on. 

Ryou: Works for me. What do you want to watch Tea?

Tea: How about "What—"

Yugi: What was that?

Tea: No, I'm pretty sure it's called "What Goes Around." (A/N: I completely made that up. It's so lame, I know. But just bare with me here. ^__^)

Yugi: (o__o;) No, I mean…what was that? (He asked pointing towards the window.)

A dark, shadowy figure was shuffling towards the door. They could hear him muttering from the window. He looked like he had a hunchback and appeared to be carrying what looked like…a knife?!

Bakura: Holy Ra! What the—

Ryou: Holy crickets! What in the bloody name of the queen was that?

Bakura: (-__-) You're too British for your own good.

Ryou: So? What do you have against the English?

Yugi: Hello! Deal with your personal issues later! Freaky killer outside!

Yami: I'm sure you're just exaggerating Yugi. No one's going to…

A sharp scratching noise came from the door. Followed by a loud banging as whoever it was attempted to force the door open. 

Yami: …Kill us? (O__O)

Yugi: Yami! Get rid of him?

Yami: What?! Why me?

Tea: Because you're supposed to be the all-mighty and extremely brave pharaoh! 

Yami: (Looked proud) You're right! I'll just…

BANG! SCRATCH!

Yami: …stand right behind…tomb robber! Be my guest!

Bakura: What? No way, stupid pharaoh. This is your problem, so you deal with it!

Yami: How is this MY problem?

Bakura: It's your house, isn't it?

Yugi: Yes. And Yami, if you want to continue living inside of it, then you will get rid of that freak! (His innocent eyes flashing for once in his life)

Yami: (Blinking) Okay…then.

Bakura: Ha ha! Your aibou dissed you good!

Yami: (Walking calmly over to the door…actually he was shaking in his boots)   
  
  


Yami closed his eyes and with a final sigh, he whipped the door open, awaiting his immediate death.

"Uh…hi." 

  
Yami opened his eyes to find that their murderer was…the mailman.

Mailman: (Hoisting the huge bag from his back) I've got a letter here for Yugi Motou. 

Yami: (Looking like he was about to pee in his pants)

Yugi: I'll take that. Thank you! (He shut the door, clutching a letter)

Bakura: You all right pharaoh? For a moment there, I thought you were scared. (He said sarcastically)

Yami: Scared? Me? No! (Slightly calming down, but jumping every time one of them spoke) 

Bakura: Right.

Yugi: It's a letter from Kaiba. That was really fast. (-__-)

Ryou: Open it up old chap!

Yugi slit open the envelope and took out a lengthy letter. He scanned it briefly and said.

Yugi: It's just the details about the flight and everything. 

Bakura: Ah…about that. Ryou?

Ryou: What is it Bakura?

Bakura: I'm not going.

Ryou: Okay. Wait—what?

Bakura: I'm…not…going.

Ryou: Ha ha ha! I actually thought you were being serious! 

Bakura: (-__-) Yeah…anyways. Have a good trip, kill some birds for me, and all that crap. 

Ryou: Ha ha h—oh. You were serious.

Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Tea: (-__-;)

Ryou: Yami, I really don't think it would be a good idea to leave you here all by yourself. 

Bakura: Why not? (His voice getting lower by the second)

Ryou: Because you're not—

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. 

Yugi: I'll get it!

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

Yugi: Hello?

Seto: Did you get the letter?

Yugi: (O__o) Um…yes. That was really fast, Kaiba. (Thinking 'what a weirdo!')

Seto: Yes well. I trust you know what to do then? You're not ALL complete morons. I guess. (He heard a crash from the background from the phone) Or maybe you are. 

Yugi: (Also hearing the crash) Uh oh. Well, I guess I have to go now, Kaiba. Thanks for the letter and for the trip and everything!

Seto: Hmph. I'm only doing this for my company, Yugi.

Yugi: Riiighhttt…anyways, I've got to go now! Bye!

Seto: Hmph.

Yugi: (o__o) Okay then.

He hung up the phone and returned to the pandemonium that awaited him.

Somewhere in a dark, secluded place…

Someone's POV

I am glad my plans have not yet failed me. Seto Kaiba has done well. He shall be rewarded soon. The pharaoh will not know what awaits him when he reaches Hadleyville…Hayliville…Haldaville…ah hell, the town that ends with ville…I think. Or was it side? Damn! Well, it matters not. Everything is arranged. Soon, my destiny will be fulfilled. Soon I will be satisfied with their suffering. 

Oooh. Serious ending. I don't know whether or not this is a "cliffhanger", I guess that's up to you to decide. Can you guess who the mysterious person is? Don't worry, this isn't going to turn into a scary story. The humor will keep coming. Next chapter I'm thinking of starting the plane ride. That'll be interesting. I'm also thinking about making longer chapters and putting in a little romance, but I'm not certain. What do you guys think? Well, as always, thanks a lot for reading! If there are any comments, questions, or cries of outrage, feel free to ask! Your opinion means so much to me. Keep smiling, make your tomorrow's better today, yada yada yada. Thanks!

~K.L. Kat 


	6. At the Airport

Sorry for the long update! Uh…let's see. There's not much to say right now, so without further ado, here's chapter 6 of It's All Business!

Disclaimer: All characters and figures used in this story belong to their rightful owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

BRING! BRING! BRING! BRI—SLAM!!!!!!!!

The poor alarm clock stopped ringing and was now broken forever.

"DAMN!"

Hmmm…I wonder who that could be.

"RYOU! WAKE UP YOU USELESS EXCUSE FOR A LIGHT!"

Yep, it was Bakura all right. 

Ryou: (-__-) I'm up. (O__O) We're soooo late!

Bakura: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Ryou: You set the alarm late! Bakura, how could you? You know that the plane leaves soon!

Bakura: (^__^) I know.

Ryou: ARGH! Bakura, get your bag, and go downstairs NOW!!! NO! Wait! AARRGHG!! Just, go!

Bakura: (O__O) Okay, remind me next time not to do this again.

Ryou: (Freaking out, while hastily piling his suitcase on his bed)

Bakura: Kill Kaiba, kill Kaiba…wait…is that the milkman? 

MEANWHILE AT A DIFFERENT HOUSE

Tea woke up early the next morning. 

Tea: I can't believe I get to go on a trip! Yes! Mai and Serenity will be so jealous!

  
Tea then just remembered who her fellow travelers were to be.

Tea: (O___O) On second thought, never mind.

ISHTAR RESIDENCE

Malik: ZzzzzZzzzZzzzz Snore!!!

THE GAMESHOP

Yami: (O__O)

Yugi: (-__-)

Joey: (O__o)

Duke: (*__*)

Yugi: Uh, Tristan, we…uh…appreciate you making breakfast for us, but…

Duke: Never again! 

Joey: That was the grossest thing I've ever eaten! And I've eaten a crapload of stuff in my lifetime!

Yami: What—what—what is it?

Tristan: (-__-;) They're pancakes. Pancakes! Okay? I don't think they're that bad!

They all stared down at the burned black pieces of mush that were lying uneaten on plates.

Tristan: (-__-) On second thought. 

THE KAIBA MANSION

5:30 A.M. (O__O)

Click, click, click…

Click, click, click…

Click, click…

Sigh…

Seto stopped his endless typing spree to take a small break. He had woken up early and gone down to his private lab so he could get some last minute work taken care of. He had been up since 4 in the morning, and when he set off his last e-mail, then he would go work at his private gym. Hey, being rich didn't mean he had to pack on the pounds! He exercised regularly in the mornings without waking up Mokuba. 

Seto got up from his super-expensive chair and walked across the room to open up his blinds. Signs of a beautiful sunrise began to peak through and he stared awe-struck at it…until he realized it was nearly six and he needed to go work.

Seto: Shit!

He quickly shut down his computer and headed down to his gym. He walked through the soundproof doors and entered a huge empty room. When he turned on the lights, everything came into bright prospective. There were exercising machines that people could only dream of. The heaviest to the lightest, the most expensive to the…more expensive than that, and there were machines that hadn't even come out on the market to the general public! Seto lightly stepped over to the track that wound around the exterior of the gym and set his timer. Then he started jogging, gaining speed until he was almost a blur. After running a couple of miles, he slowed down to a jog and returned to his starting point. He wasn't even breaking a sweat and when he stopped he timer, he smirked. Not even a pro could beat his time. 

After working out some more on the machines, Seto took a shower and went back to the main house to eat breakfast with Mokuba. He was right on schedule. The plane wouldn't leave until 1, and he was refreshed. He was in so calm a mind, he thought that maybe for once in his life, something would go right today. Oh, how very wrong he was. 

Normal POV

At around 10, everyone was arranging their final appointments. Duke, Tristan, and Joey had slept over at the Game Shop so they could all wake each other up if someone forgot to set their alarms. (-__-) Tea was refreshed and ready to go, and Bakura and Ryou were still working out last-minute wrinkles, however, one person from their group seemed to be the least prepared. Actually, he was barely awake. 

Malik: YAWN!!!!

He glanced over at the clock. 

  
Malik: Hmmm. It's 10. That idiot Kaiba is probably going to have a spasm if I'm not there on time. (He grinned evilly) Well, I wonder what'll happen if I'm late. 

  
But then the thought of what Yami would do to him popped up in his mind.

Malik: (O__O) Or maybe I should get my butt into gear.

He rolled out of bed and grudgingly got out his suitcase. He dragged it over to his hallway and mumbled. "I wish Isis didn't have to go with Rishid to that archeological museum. It's so boring here. Maybe I'll kill something on my way to the airport."  (^_^)

Malik walked into his kitchen and looked into his refrigerator. (-__-) "I need to buy some groceries." He reluctantly took his suitcase and started walking towards the bus stop. "Damn public transportation. If that barfing baby is on the bus again, then I cannot be responsible for my actions." 

THE AIRPORT

Seto was the first to arrive at the airport. Mokuba was with him. Seto wanted him to stay home, but he wanted to say goodbye to his brother and his friends at the airport. 

Seto: (Tapping his foot impatiently) Where are those idiots? I told them to come at 11 sharp, not 11:05!

Mokuba: (-__-) Relax, big bro, they'll be here. It's not like they'd give up a free trip. I know I wouldn't. 

Seto: Mokuba, you are not coming and that is final!

Mokuba: Almost got there though. (-__-) 

Seto: I think I see a starfish. Yugi and Yami are here.

Mokuba: So are Tristan, Joey, and Duke!

Seto: (Smirking) If anyone stops Joey it won't be anything else except for there are no pets allowed outside of storage. 

Mokuba: Uh-huh, whatever big brother. (-__-) 

Yugi: Hey Mokuba! 

Mokuba: Hi Yugi. Are you all ready to go? 

Yami: Kaiba. (Growling)

Seto: I thought I saw a starfish walk through the door, but then I remembered that starfish aren't hallucinating pharaoh-wannabes, Yami. 

Yami: (Lunging for Seto.) That's it! You can insult my dueling, my height, well, I mean Yugi's height—

Yugi: Hey! Yami that was mean!

Yami: Sorry Yugi…but you cannot insult my hair! 

Tristan: Hold him back! Hold him back!

Joey: Calm down Yami! He's just being an insultin' jerk. Everyone knows that!

Yami: (Calming down) I know. Thank you Joey, Tristan. Well, it comforts me that if the plane does crash, Kaiba will be the first to go. 

Kaiba: (O__O) First to go? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Yami: (Smirking) Oh, you know what I mean. 

Mokuba: Hey! Look! I think it's Ryou and Bakura!

Seto and Yami at the same time: The albino.

Bakura: (Yelling) I heard that you damn hypocrites!

Seto and Yami: (O__O)  

Ryou: Sorry we're late everyone! Bakura was having difficulties with the automatic ticket dispenser. This is his first trip.   
  


Everyone: (Snickering)

Bakura: Shut up! All of you shall feel my wrath! 

Tea: Hey guys! What's up? 

Everyone: Tea!

Seto: Well, glad to see you made it…7 minutes late, Gardener.

Tea: (-__-) Oh, sorry, so sue me.

Seto: I would, but you have nothing to tempt me.

Tea: Okay. Whatever. I am so pumped up for this trip!

Ryou: Hey Tea!

Tea looked around at a smiling Ryou and smiled warmly back. Then her eyes caught sight of Bakura just staring up at her with his brown, unfeeling eyes.

Tea: Uh…hey there…Bakura.

Bakura: Mortal girl, don't annoy me.   
  
Bakura then stalked off, leaving Tea thoroughly mystified. 

Tea: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Ryou: Sorry about that, Tea. Bakura just doesn't understand flying. 

Tea: That's okay. (Thinking: As long as I don't have to sit next to him on the plane, I'm happy!) 

Just then, a voice began blaring through an intercom.

Person: Excuse me, but everyone who is leaving for Flight 1132, please make your way to the boarding gate. That's Flight 1132. 

Seto: All right you geeks, it's time to go. Keep your hands or paws to yourselves, and don't make me order you to be shot on command. 

Everyone else: (O__O) 

Seto swiftly turned around with a beaming Mokuba in tow and the large group walked over down the hall, not aware that someone was watching their every move. 

Someone's POV

Look at them. So unaware. The fools! They won't know what hit them when I finally make myself known. They'll regret ever crossing me, and then, it'll be too late!

Normal POV

A blond tanned boy rushed through the airport looking frantically around him. 

Malik: Shit! I knew I shouldn't have stopped to shut off that pay phone! (Stopping as he spotted white flash out of the corner of his eye.)

Malik: I'll have to thank Bakura later when I tell him his albino hair helps me find my direction. (Snickers)

 He ran off, ignoring the stares of the other bewildered pedestrians around him. 

Ooh, they didn't get on the plane yet, but next chapter they definitely will. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this! And as always, if you have any questions, comments, or cries of outrage, share them with me! Have a great weekend people! Peace, love, all that jazz. 'Till next time!

~K.L. Kat


	7. The Plane Trip

Hey people! Hope you're having a great break and everything! Thanks for your great feedback. You all seem to like the idea of a little romance, and I'm thinking of some couples. I think Tea/Bakura are pretty set, and maybe some others. Hmmm…well, you're all probably waiting for the story, so here goes! Chapter 7 of "It's All Business"

Disclaimer: All characters and figures used in this story belong to their rightful owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

As we last left the gang, everyone was getting ready to board the plane, and Malik had just arrived in the airport and had found the gang using Bakura's hair. And they also had a mysterious person come and watch their every mood. Poor civilization.

Seto: I don't know what that joker's trying to pull, but he's going to regret this.

Yami: Where the hell is that retarded tomb keeper?

Ryou: There he is! I think!

Malik wove his way through the other passengers, making his way towards Bakura. 

Malik: Tomb Robber! I must thank you!

Bakura: What? What the hell for?

Malik: I never knew that you being an albino would help me so much!

Bakura: (O__O) I AM NOT AN ALBINO!!!!

Ryou: (Flinching and mumbling) What is with that? People come up to me at random times and ask me if my descendants were naked mole rats. 

Yugi: (O__o) Right…(backing away from Ryou slowly)  

Seto: There you are you pathetic buffoon. We're getting ready to leave, so if you don't get out your tickets now, I'm leaving you all behind!

Everyone got out their plane tickets and got into the long line. The flight attendant who was checking tickets seemed to be having a bit of a problem, however. Soon it was Seto's turn…uh oh.

Flight attendant: Hello sir, welcome to the ASANA Airlines! (I just made that up ^__^;)

Seto: (Nodding briefly and handed her his ticket) 

Flight attendant: (Studying ticket extremely closely) 

Seto: (Waiting) 

Flight attendant: (Still peering at the ticket as though it were a check for a million dollars)

Seto: (-__-)

Flight attendant: (Getting out a magnifying glass)

Seto: (O__O)

Flight attendant: Very well, that seems to be in order, enjoy your flight!

Seto: (Snatching up his ticket) What do you teach you?! How to check for counterfeiters?  

Everyone else watched the pathetic scene with wide eyes.   
  
Flight attendant: Righto! Who's next?

Everyone: (MAJOR sweatdrop) (O__O)

Soon after about an hour, everyone was aboard the first class part of the plane. They sure had to hand it to Kaiba. He liked to travel in style. Their seats were already chosen, so they made their way to them. They needed to get comfortable because they were to be seated with the same person for over eleven hours. 

Seto: All right you geeks, I'm sure you can find your seats without a personal guide.

Joey: Uh…where's my seat?

Seto: (-__-) I should've known.

Yugi: Joey, your ticket gives your seat. It's right there, see?  
  
Joey: Ah…yeah…I knew that.

Seto: Mutt, you're stupidity amazes me.

Joey: Hey! That's an insult to my brain!

Seto: Good.

Joey: (Thinking hard) Hey!

Seto: (Shaking his head sadly) I just had to bring him along, didn't I? 

Seto quickly made his way to his seat and just waited there with a stone-like expression on his face. Everyone else gradually made it to their seats, and with dismay, and some with delight found their seating partners.

The rows were in groups of two and three, but the seats were extremely close together, so that it was basically a long row of seats across the plane. 

ORDER:

(In seat of two people) 

Yugi and Ryou

(In seat of three people)

Duke, Tristan, and Joey

(In another seat of three)

Kaiba, Yami, and Malik

(In another seat of two)

Tea and Bakura

Yugi and Ryou smiled happily, glad that they weren't seated next to their insane yamis. Duke, Tristan, and Joey were fairly satisfied, but Kaiba, Yami, Malik, Tea, and Bakura were a whole different story.

Malik: Hell no! 

Yami: I'm sitting…right between them! (O__O)

Kaiba: (-__-) I'm going to sue this airline for every penny it's got.

Tea: What?! No way! Hey! Yugi, Ryou! I'll…uh…switch you seats!

Bakura: No freakin' way am I sitting next to the happy-go-lucky girl! (He said staring strangely over at Tea)

Everyone else shook their heads sympathetically, and a flight stewardess came over to address the problem.

Flight attendant: Is there anything I can do for you? Your arguments are holding up the other passengers.

Seto: Your airline has seriously made a grave problem.

  
Flight attendant: Oh? How so, sir? (She said, trying to be polite)

Seto: I am not sitting with those freaks of nature. (He said pointing towards Yami and Malik)  
  
Flight attendant: I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to work that out with your fellow passengers, but for the mean time, would you please take your assigned seats? Other people would like to go through to their own seats.  
  
Seto grudgingly sat down next to Yami and started muttering under his breath.

Ryou: (Whispering to Yugi) They don't look so happy, do they, Yugi?

Yugi: (-__-) Noooo…how on earth did you figure that out Ryou?

Ryou: (O__o) You don't have to be mean about it! 

Yugi: I'm sorry, Ryou. I'm just worried about those three. They're not really likely to get along at all on this trip.

Ryou: (^__^) I'm sure they'll be fine, Yugi. You'll see!

Just then they all heard a large bang from the happy trio.

Malik: What the hell Pharaoh? Keep your grubby paws on your own magazines!

Yami: You've got the only magazines on the whole row, you bleached surfer boy!

Seto: Will you two shut up? Find something constructive to do without making any noise, or I'll make sure you never work in your entire life.

Yami and Malik: Shut up!

Kaiba: (O__O)  
  


Yugi and Ryou: (O__O) Oh boy… 

Meanwhile, Tea and Bakura were having their own problems. 

Bakura: I am not sitting by that window.

Tea: (Exasperated) Your ticket says you sit next to the window, so sit by the stupid window!

Bakura: No!

Tea: Why not?

Bakura: Why don't you?

Tea: Because I'm going to sit where my ticket told me.

Bakura: Oh! So if your damn ticket told you to go jump off the plane, you would do it?

Tea: (O__o) No! I'm just saying, that we were given assigned seats, so we should stick to them! What are you so afraid of?

  
Bakura: Afraid? Me? What are you on, you foolish mortal girl?

Tea: (Frustrated) Fine. We'll do this the hard way.

Tea pushed Bakura into the seat and shoved him next to the window. After her little adventure, she seated herself easily next to the aisle.

Tea: That wasn't so bad now, was it?  
  
Bakura: (O__O) Evil demon! 

As everyone got comfortable in the first class cabin, the flight was finally about to begin. They relaxed for a while. Yugi and Ryou had each brought some games so they could entertain themselves and the others while on the plane. Seto had brought his laptop and all of his other technical marvels, Joey and his seat-mates just talked and listened to music. Tea had brought along some novels and her headset to pass away the time. But as for the others, they just sat there, stiff and uncomfortable. 

Yami: Kaiba!

Seto: (Jumping up from his seat) (O__O) What?

Yami: Could I borrow one of your computers?

Seto: (Looking at Yami as though he were insane) W-what?

Yami: Could—I—borrow—

Seto: I heard you, but I didn't think you were serious! (Started laughing)

Yami: (O__O) Guess not. 

Yami, put down, turned to his left towards Malik.

Malik: Don't talk to me…

Yami: (O__O)  
  
Malik: Don't look at me, don't breath on me, and especially don't talk to me!

Yami: Someone forgot to take their drug dosage. 

Malik: (-__-) Say that again and I'll take my Millennium Rod and make you look like a corndog.

Yami: I'd like to see you try.

Malik: (^__^) Really?

Yami: (O__O) No…never mind. 

Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou were passing away the time quite nicely…even though their plane hadn't even taken off yet. Just then, the captain's voice spoke over the intercom.

Captain: Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for choosing ASANA Airlines as your choice of flight. We will be taking off shortly, so please observe the following safety procedures, and we'll have a wonderful flight. 

The big screens in the front of the cabin lit up with a man and a woman on the screen. They went through where all the exits were, and how to put life jackets on, and how to put on that weird mask. They also showed the big slide for emergency evacuation, and by the time the show was over, the engines rumbled to life, and the plane began its takeoff.

Once the plane was in the air, the seatbelt signs went off and everyone waited until it was time to land in…11 hours!

Yugi: Hey Ryou, do you have that game that I played at your house before?

Ryou: Which one?

Yugi: The Mario one.

Ryou: Oh! Oh…uh…I used to have it, except Bakura kept losing, so he planted a bomb underneath it and blew it up.

Yugi: (O__O) Right…uh how about the other one?

Tristan: So…

Joey: WHAT!!

Duke and Tristan: (O__O) Dude, are you okay? 

Joey didn't answer for a moment, and then Duke figured it out.

Duke: (-__-) (He reached over and plucked out the ear plugs that Joey had stuffed in his ears before take-off) 

Joey: Wow. I can hear!

Duke and Tristan: (-__-) Save us.

Kaiba: (Click, click, click, click)

Yami: (O__O)

Malik: (-__-)

Kaiba: (Click, click, click…click)

Yami: Dear Ra make the noise stop!

Seto: (Glaring) If it bugs you so much, then just wear earplugs!

Malik: He's right, you nerd! Stop typing!

Seto: Nerd?

Malik: Yeah! All you do is work, work, work, and you invent stuff. And you get good grades! Hell, if we put on some retarded glasses on you and gave you a pocket calculator, you'd be one heck of a nerd!

Yami: (Snickering)

Seto: (O__O) What are you talking about, you albino-wanna-be?

Malik: (-__-) Smooth…real smooth.

Meanwhile, things were pretty quiet where Tea and Bakura sat. Tea was reading one of her romance novels, while Bakura looked like he wanted to kill and kill again.

Tea: OMG! No!!

Bakura: (Thinking) 'This female is the weirdest person I've ever met' (Out loud) What? What's wrong now?

Tea: (Sobbing) Brad! Brad's leaving Tanya and going back to Samantha! Nooo! 

Bakura: (O__O) What the hell? 

Tea: But Brad doesn't know that Samantha was already leaving for Hawaii to meet Greg! 

Bakura: (-__-) Right. (Thinking: 'This girl needs help.')

Everyone: (Thinking: This is going to be one LONG trip.) (-__-;) 

So, with that last wonderful thought, the plane was leaving straight for…well, who knows where. But it certainly seemed like it was to be an eventful trip. Not that anyone, not even Kaiba, knew what it was for. So, with everyone trying to pass away the time, and Tea worrying about poor Brad and Tanya, the gang was headed towards what would soon become the most interesting summer vacation they would ever have. 

Well, there's the end of chapter 7! I seem to be dragging stuff along, don't I? Well, I'll try to make things a little quicker, but still with a lot of detail! Does anyone have an idea about where they're going? Or what the company's about? Hmm??? Well, put it in your reviews and I'll see if any of you come close! Well, I really hope you enjoyed. This chapter was a bit longer than what I usually do, so how was it? If you have any questions, comments, or cries of outrage, feel free to let it all out. Well, have a great time doing whatever you do, and see you all next time! (^__^) 

~K.L. Kat


	8. Boredom and Personal Issues

Hey! Once again thanks for the awesome comments and feedback! I really enjoy reading them. Don't you all get that warm fuzzy feeling inside once you read a great review? ^__^ Well I'm kind of crazy, so don't mind me! Now, on to chapter 8 of "It's All Business".

Disclaimer: All characters and figures used in this story belong to their rightful owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

As we last left our great heroes, their seating partners were pissing them all off…

Yami's POV

(O__O) I…cannot…take…the…noise!!!! Click! Click! Click! That's all I hear! Agh! If Kaiba doesn't stop that, I will not be responsible for my actions. 

Ooh look. There's my aibou and Ryou sitting there and looking so smug. Grrr. That's not fair! Why can't I sit next to Yugi? It's better than sitting next to the stressed out idiot and the assassin who looks like he really wants to kill right now. Heck, sitting next to Bakura might be better. (O__O) What am I thinking? I need some mental help. As soon as we get back home I'm seeing one of those psychiatrist-thingies. I do feel sorry for Tea though, sitting next to that retard.

Tea's POV

OMG! Brad so cannot do that! Ugh. Despicable man. Almost like the person sitting right next to me now. Except Bakura's not a man. He's more like a spirit…um…who used to be a man…uh…yeah. Ugh. I still can't believe I had to sit next to him. I wish I could sit next to Yugi, or Ryou. Ryou would be best. He's really nice and funny! And he's pretty cute! Wow…did I just think that? I need to get out more.

Oh look! Bakura's discovered the fold-out food tray. Oh boy; this trip is losing its glamour real fast. (-__-)

Bakura's POV

What the hell is this? A tray?! Hmph. Whatever. Look at my aibou sitting there all entertained with his damn book. Well, when we get off this plane I'm going to kill the first thing that moves. Preferably the pharaoh. I never even wanted to come, and this is how I'm rewarded? By being near the pharaoh, and sitting next to the friendship girl? Argh! And the way she gets all emotional about those stupid books! It's driving me insane! What's even more crazy is that I want to know what's going on between this Brad-idiot and his loser girlfriends! (O__O) Must…think…about…killing…the pharaoh! (^__^) Ah, that's better. 

Yugi's POV

Well, I'm having a great time! This trip was a really great idea! Yami doesn't look too happy though. Neither does Tea. I feel really sorry for her. She doesn't deserve to sit next to Bakura! She looks like she's about to cry! Or that could just be from that romance novel she's reading. (-__-;)

Ryou's POV

I'm getting nervous. My yami hasn't even started a small uproar. That's never good. He's either asleep, or he's plotting some diabolical evil plan. I'm afraid to look, but I have to check if Tea's in danger. You never know when he's around. 

Normal POV

Ryou peered around to the other side of the plane hoping to catch a glimpse of his yami…preferably asleep. What he saw next made his blood run cold. As his eyes fell on the snowy white hair, he looked down to Bakura's face and saw that Bakura was looking right back at him with his stone cold eyes. 

With a sardonic sneer, Bakura took his right hand and made the cut-throat sign, still looking directly at Ryou. Ryou froze and slowly turned back towards the front of the plane, Yugi looking at him concernedly. 

Yugi: Everything okay Ryou? 

Ryou: Uh…yeah, Yugi, everything's great!

Yugi smiled and went back to his puzzle, while Ryou tried to shake out the disturbing scene from his mind. 

Pretty soon an announcer's voice came on to tell them that drinks were to be handed out shortly along with headphones for the movies. There was a portable screen on each head-set of the seats.

There were special snacks and drinks for the first-class passengers, so two flight attendants began taking orders for refreshments. 

Flight attendant: (Speaking to Ryou and Yugi) Hello, and thank you for flying with us today. Would you like something to eat and drink? 

Yugi: Uh…could I have orange soda please?

Ryou: And I'll have some diet Coke, please.

Flight attendant: Of course. Anything to eat? (She asked while pouring their drinks in tall glasses) We have peanuts, chips, cocktail, pretzels, sundaes, and other things.

Yugi ordered some pretzels while Ryou got a bag of chips. Meanwhile, the next group wasn't so cooperative with the servers.

Flight attendant 2: I'm sorry sir, but we don't give out…um…Nile river water. 

Yami: (O__O) But that's all I had when I was Pha—

Malik: (Interrupting) Whatever, you washed-out has been. Got any beer? 

Flight attendant 2: (-__-) Um…aren't you a little young?

Malik: So? This is a fricken airplane, thousands of miles in the air. No one's going to report me…are they? (He asked, shooting the flight attendant a look of instant death if he told.) 

Flight attendant 2: (O__O;) Uh…

  
Seto: (Cutting in) Shut up the both of you. I can't believe I had to sit next to you two geeks. (Addressing the flight attendant) Get me coffee. Black. The strongest coffee you have.

Flight attendant 2: (-__-) Right… (Thinking: 'I need to get a new job.') 

Joey: And I'll have pretzels, and peanuts, and ice cream and chips, and more pretzels, and chips, and seven-up, and coke, and peanuts, and chips, and uh…did I say ice cream? 

Flight attendant, Tristan, and Duke: (-__-) 

Tristan: Dude. That's plenty. Why don't you just stick with a coke and a bag of chips man.

Duke: Yeah, Joey. There's no need to be a pig up in the air when you're supposed to be a dog. 

Joey: Grrr. Stop with the stupid dog jokes dice boy.

Tea: I'll just take a cup of iced tea, please. 

As Tea received her drink, Bakura, who had "politely" (yeah right) declined anything to eat or drink, stared at the girl thoughtfully, with a scowl present on his face. 

Tea: (Noticing his stare) What?

Bakura: You're a very weird human. You know what? Very odd…

Tea: (-__-) That was soooo random.

Bakura: Whatever, foolish mortal.

Bakura turned his face away from Tea's and began to stare out of the window into the endless sea of blue and white.

Tea: 'What a psycho!' (Returning to her reading)

Suddenly the screens in front of them flickered on and began some previews.

Tea: Ooh! They're showing Finding Nemo! That movie is sooo cute!!!

Bakura: (O__o) Finding…who? 

Tea: Nemo! You know? The fish?

Bakura: (Breathing sigh of relief) You scared the shit out of me, you stupid girl. For a moment I thought you were talking about this homeless weirdo in Egypt that I almost gutted when he wanted some money. I would've taken out his liver if the royal guards didn't come stalking me. Grr…

Tea: (*__*) (Very disturbed) I'll never look at Nemo the same way again…

Malik flicked through the show magazine absently. 

Malik: Finding Nemo? (O__o) What the heck is that? Ooh…the Ring. (^___^) 

Yami: (O__o) (Looking slightly disturbed at Malik's reactions.) Right.

Seto: I came all the way here and they don't even have a business related show. I'm going to sue this airline for everything it's worth. 

Soon everyone was finally relaxing and calming down to watch movies. They had no idea that someone in the same compartment was not calm at all. In fact, they were seething in anger.

Someone's POV

Grrr. The way they can just sit back down and relax. Look at them. They make my blood boil, the spoiled brats. They always get things handed down to them on a silver platter. Never had to work in their life, unlike me. The days I've toiled and suffered, while they just had to watch. The look of horror on their faces when I finally get to work will be pleasant and refreshing. It will be their turn to suffer! Soon…soon I will have my revenge. But for now, I guess I just have to watch Finding Nemo. (-__-) Dumb fish. 

Normal POV

Bakura: Pssst…

Tea: What? I'm trying to watch my movie!

Bakura: I need to go to the bathroom.

Tea: What? Can't you just wait?

Bakura: (O__O) No! I…need…to…go…NOW!

Tea: Fine! Fine! 

She got up from her seat to allow Bakura to pass. He practically ran her over bolting towards the airplane's bathrooms. 

Tea: (O__O) Wow…he really…needed to go.

  
Yami's POV

Uh…this movie makes no sense whatsoever. So what if a little fish got caught. There are tons more fish in the sea. Well, technically this is the ocean we're talking about, so…what am I doing? I'm getting confused over a stupid fish movie! 

This whole thing is getting suspicious. Why won't Kaiba tell us where we're going? He didn't even explain everything in detail. It's time I got some information. I'm the pharaoh! I deserve to know all! (^__^) 

Normal POV

Yami: (Prods Kaiba in the shoulder)

Seto: (Annoyed from Yami interrupting his work on his computer) What?! Can't you just sit still patiently for once in your life?!

Yami: Give me more information.

Seto: What?! More information on what?

Yami: (-__-) Where we're going, Kaiba. You never told us.

Seto: (Smirking) But that would take the fun out of it all. Surprise factors are good for taking the competition—I mean…associates off guard…

Yami: Yeah…smooth. Anyway. Fine, if you won't tell us the location, can you at least tell us what we're specifically supposed to be doing? 

Seto: I'll explain EVERYTHING to EVERYONE once we get there. But for now, just be a good insane psycho and just wait.

Yami: Fine! If you won't tell me the specifics, tell me just one thing.

Seto: (Sigh) No, you cannot rule the city. That was your question, wasn't it? 

Yami: (O__O) Not…quite. My question is…Kaiba, once we get there, can you assure me that none of my friends will be in any danger whatsoever? 

Seto: (Taken aback) Well yes. I don't believe there'll be any danger associated with this trip. Why? (He asked suspiciously, looking over at Malik.) They won't cause trouble will they? 

Yami: I just have a strange feeling that this trip isn't what it seems to be. 

Seto: Yeah, well, you're paranoid, so let's just leave it at that. Now leave me to work. 

Yami: Fine. (Going back to Finding Nemo.) 

Seto: (Glancing slightly over at Yami) 'Hmm…he does have a point. I don't know why…but I get the same feeling. I wonder if anyone else feels the same. Maybe I should ask.' 

Malik: (Watching his own movie, fascinated) ^__^ Die! Die! Hee hee…so long! 

Seto: (O__O) 'Or maybe not…never ever. What was I thinking? I am NEVER taking these people with me on a business trip again. (-__-)'  

All right all right! I'm sorry that I've spent so much time on the flight, I just needed to get that "special" person's POV in. Who do you guys think it is? ^__^ Take a guess, I dare you. Next time I promise, they'll land at their destination. But in the meantime, does anybody think they know where they're going? I know I gave little to no hints, but…maybe you'll get a little surprise next chapter. I feel so evil. Well, as always, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and any suggestions or anything is totally welcome. So, if you have any questions, comments, or cries of outrage, feel free to drop a word in. Thanks so much, and until next time! Live your life to the fullest!

~K.L. Kat 


	9. We're Where!

Hey! Hasn't March been a hectic month? Geez, I've been swamped with stuff! Sorry that this took so long to get out. Thanks for your great feedback! Yes, unfortunately the plane trip must end. But, hey! You get to find out where they land! Well, let's get back to chapter nine of 'It's All Business.'

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to their respective owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

Captain: Attention ladies and gentlemen. We will be shortly landing in 30 minutes. Please put on your seatbelts and enjoy the rest of the trip. 

Malik: (O__O) Holy mother of Ra. We're finally getting away from this hellhole. 

Everyone began waking up and fastened their seatbelts, letting last minute excited chatter fill in the small compartment. They were all happy to be getting off the plane, but still they didn't know what they were going to do.

Yami: (Stretching his arms and "accidentally" hitting both Seto and Malik.)  
  
Malik and Seto: (Glare) 

Yami: Whoops ^__^ Sorry. Heh heh…

Malik: (Purposely flinging his arms out and hitting Yami on the head.)

Yami: Hey! 

Malik: Whoops! (Imitating Yami's annoying gesture) 

Seto: Stop being so immature. We're landing and as much as I would like for you two to kill each other, I don't think the airplane personnel would like that particularly much. 

Seto's POV

(-__-) Why did I bring them along with me? Oh yeah…I don't know. Honestly, I could have done this all without their help, and I certainly didn't need their sarcastic humor accompanying me. Maybe I could accidentally leave them stranded on an island or something. Not that anyone would miss them. (-__-)

Normal POV

Tea stretched out and peered out the window next to the fast asleep tomb robber. She gasped at the sight. The sky was a perfect blue with white clouds stretching over miles and miles. It was almost as if she could walk right out of the plane and step into that glorious abyss. But then she caught sight of her seating companion, and all pleasant thought left her mind forever. 

Bakura's white bangs fell peacefully over his face, splayed out in a casual manner. 'He almost looks like Ryou when he sleeps.' She thought. She sat there for a little while staring at the evil spirit's face…until he suddenly woke up.

Bakura: (O__O) (Noticing Tea's stare) Uh…oh shit. What did I do now? 

Tea: (Blushing at being caught) Oh! Uh, nothing. Just staring outside.

Bakura: Uh huh…yeah. (-__-)

Tea: What?! I was!

Bakura: (Eyeing her strangely) Hmmm…

Tea: (Starting to get nervous) W-what?

Bakura: If you look at your head from this angle, it sort of looks like a potato. 

Tea: (O__o) W-what?

Bakura: Or more like a weird retarded cabbage.

Tea: Huh? What are you talking about? 

Bakura: Never mind. (Mumbling) Weird mortal. 

Tea: I heard that. (-__-) 

Yugi: Hey Ryou! Look outside! Do you see anything?

Ryou: (O__o) Actually, Yugi…no, I don't.

Yugi: (-__-) Fine…burst my bubble.

Ryou: Sorry chap! (o__o;) 

Joey: SNORE!!!!!

Tristan and Duke: (O__O)   
  
Tristan: Should we…uh…wake him up?

Duke: Maybe. His snoring is beginning to get on my nerves.

Tristan: "Beginning"? Where were you for the past four hours, buddy?  
  
Duke: (-__-) Jeez, someone's pissed.

Tristan: (O__O) You would be too, if you had to listen to a freight train right next to your ear!

Duke: (-__-) Okay, Tristan, I think you need to get some sleep.

Tristan: (Trying to block out Joey's snores) ARGH!!!! 

  
Duke: (O__O) Help…me…

Soon people were putting on their seatbelts and the rest of the gang decided to do the same.

Tea: Bakura…uh…you might want to put on your seatbelt.

Bakura: (Scoff) Why? These are for the stupid, weak people…like the pharaoh.

Tea: Hey! They're for your own safety and protection! Besides, I bet Yami's keeping a cool head about the landing.

Bakura shot a glance past Tea and over towards Yami who was clinging to his seatbelt for dear life. 

Yami: It's just the landing…it's just the landing…it's just the landing…it's just the landing…

Bakura: (-__-) Cool head my butt.

Tea: (Embarrassed) Well…uh…yeah.

Bakura: Nice comeback.

Tea: (Growing red) Oh just leave me alone.

Bakura: (^__^) Bakura: 1, Tea: A big fat 0

Tea: (-__-) Why are you keeping tally?

Bakura: Why not? Afraid you'll lose?

Tea: (O__o) What?! No! It's stupid! That's why!

Bakura: Uh huh. That's what they all say.

Tea: (-__-) Oh, just go away.

Seto finally placed his precious laptop back in its briefcase and strapped the seatbelt on. He never understood why the seatbelts were made that way. It was harder for the common, everyday stupid person to comprehend. Why slide the belt, when they could just push on it the way their simple minds told them to do everyday with their cars. Besides, it was more challenging for little children to figure out how to open the confining strap. 

Seto's heavy thinking, however, was interrupted by loud voices coming from right next to him.

Malik: Pharaoh get your stupid, lazy arm off MY armrest!

Yami: It's not your armrest, that's mine!

Malik: No, the one on that pissed off idiot's left side is yours!

Seto: (-__-) Pissed off idiot? Oh, believe me, I'm way passed pissed off albino wannabe.

Malik and Yami: Stay out of this!

Seto: (O__O) 

Malik: (Pushes away Yami's arm) Get your stupid arm off!

Yami: Disgusting! I've been touched by the freak show! Where are those servants? The attendant-thingies? I'll need water, vinegar, and arsenic!

Seto: Arsenic? 

  
Yami: To poison this ass right next to me! 

Random passenger walking by: Arsenic? Pfff. I've got something much stronger. 

Yami, Seto, and Malik: (O__O)  

Yugi: Hey! Look outside!

Ryou: (Peering over) OOOOHHH!!! Look Yugi! Clouds!!! (He said excitedly)

Yugi: (-__-) Not quite. I meant a city! You can see it from the window! 

Ryou: Really? 

He peered further and saw a beautiful city laid out in front of them. Tall buildings dotted the landscape; skyscrapers were tiny and fields looked like splotches of paint. 

Yugi: Where are we?

Ryou: I really have no idea, chap. Why don't you ask Kaiba? 

Yugi looked over about to do as his friend suggested, but then stopped, not wanting to break up the lively fight between Yami, Malik, and Kaiba. It sounded like they were arguing over…armrests? 

Yugi: See anything you can identify, Ryou?  
  
Ryou looked out of the window and squinted to try and see the buildings.

Ryou: Nothing. Sorry Yugi. I'm really excited now! I wonder where we are!

Captain: Ladies and gentlemen. We are now starting our descent. I hope you have your seatbelts on, and enjoy the rest of the flight.

Everyone quieted down almost at once, apprehensive about the landing. They still had no idea where they were going, and were quite a bit impatient. Tea looked out of the window and stared at the city beneath them. 

Tea's POV

I can't believe we're finally here! Well, of course I don't know where "here" is. I'm already totally wiped out! Can't wait to check out the shopping though. (^__^) This is going to be the best trip ever!

Yami's POV

Well…after all this waiting and suspense. We have finally arrived at our destination. I can't help feeling a sense of suspicion, however. Even the "famous" Seto Kaiba doesn't know where we're going, which is the most puzzling thing of all. I don't feel so good about this. But maybe I'm just being extra precautious. Malik and Bakura don't look worried, and as much as I hate to admit it, their intuition is almost as good as mine. Almost. I suppose this will be an interesting trip at the least. Why couldn't we have just gone to Egypt?

Yugi's POV

Where are we? There are no brochures or anything! It's almost as if the whole crew is against us! What a mystery! Well, our summer was looking pretty bleak. Good thing we have a whole adventure to look forward to!

Normal POV

Everyone stretched out their arms from the long flight and waited apprehensively for the landing. Soon, the captain's voice came back on. 

Captain: Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in about fifteen minutes. The crew must now take this advantage to make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened. The restrooms will now be closed and we hope that you take this time to place your trays up on the seats. On behalf of the airline and its staff, thank you for flying with ASANA Airlines, we hope your flight has been fun and trouble-free…

Malik: *Snort* Yeah right you stupid man!

Captain: …if you look out of your windows, you will see the country's most breathtaking sites. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London.

Bwa ha ha! Left you hanging! I feel so evil. Anyway. So, did any of you expect London to be their "mysterious" destination? You're probably wondering why the heck I chose to send them there, but you will see. Think about it. Cool accents, weather, awesome tourist attractions, traffic, and it's Ryou's hometown! *Hint hint* ^__^. The possibilities are endless. I'm totally open to any suggestions of where you guys want them to go in London. If you've got a fave place there, or if you've always wanted to go somewhere there, be sure to tell me! Well, as usual, any comments, advice, suggestions, cries of outrage, anything, those are all welcome! Any guesses on who their surprise follower is? Be sure to tell me! So, make your tomorrows better today, do what you want to do before you get any older, and live your life to the fullest! Thanks for reading! Until next time, see ya!

~K.L. Kat 


	10. Roommate Terror

OMG! I'm so sorry for such the long update everyone!! I had to take a little break though, 'cuz I kind of got stuck on the plot. But I'm back, and since it's summer, I've got a lot more time! I'm also going to upload a new story. Totally different romance. So check it out! Many apologies for the long wait. Well, I hope all of you have had a great summer so far! Mine's been REALLY boring. One more note! this little QuickEdit thing isn't letting me put my usual "faces" into the text, so every time you see this (--), (OO), etc., there's supposed to be a straight, low line in between the two symbols so it'll look kind of like a face. Check out my other chapters for examples. I don't know why it's not turning up. It's really frustrating, so just imagine it with your mind! Sorry! Well, without further ado, let's get on to Chapter Ten of 'It's All Business."

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to their respective owner, Kazuki Takahashi.

As we had last left our heroes, they were right in the middle of London! All of them were excited and happy to have arrived in such a new foreign place…

Okay. Let's screw that and get to the real story.

The gang had arrived in rainy, blustery London, where the yamis looked petrified and the rest either looked tired or un-amused. However, in Ryou's case, he looked thrilled.

Ryou: I'm home!

Bakura: Ah shut up Ryou. No one cares about your stupid past. If I could I would erase it and just take over your mind without telling anyone…oops. (Glancing about at the suddenly scared looks of his companions)

Yami: Don't think about it Tomb Robber.

Yugi: London…huh. Well, that was totally unexpected.

Joey: Psst! Hey Tristan!

Tristan: What now Joey? (He asked exasperatedly)   
  
Joey: Where's London?

Tristan: (--) Oh please…no…

Meanwhile, the rest ranted and complained about their predicament to the only person they could blame it on.

Everyone: KAIBA!!!

Seto: (Wincing) What?

Duke: Why'd you send us here? This place is all…rainy…and gross.

Joey: Yeah, and I heard the food sucked!

Everyone: (--)

Seto: That's all you care about, isn't it Mutt. Really, does anything other than your next meal actually filter through that pea-sized brain of yours?

Joey: I got no idea what you just said, Rich Boy. But it sounded like an insult, and Joey Wheeler don't take no insults from nobody!

Seto: (--) No, I'm sure you don't. (Muttering) Dumb Dog.

Malik: London, huh? Place of all the kings and queens and junk. Heh heh…maybe I'll be able to take over this pathetic place and become King Malik!! Bwa ha ha!!!!

Random Stranger: (Shaking his head sadly) Tourists.

Seto: Yes, well, if you've all sorted our your retarded personal issues, I'd like to leave now.

Bakura: Yeah, let's go! Back home!

Tea: Bakura!

Bakura: What woman?

Tea: We're in a historic place! It's really beautiful! Learn to appreciate the arts, stupid!

Bakura: I do appreciate the arts! The arts of TV and the thing Ryou calls the Internet.

Tea: (Smacking him upside the head) That's not what I meant you retarded idiot!

Bakura: I don't care, Miss Shining Friendship! We're not in Friendship Land, so just shut your mouth and just sit there!

Ryou: Bakura! That was mean.

Bakura: Shut up, Ryou. You're weak too.

Yami: Tomb Robber, if anyone were weak here, it would have to be you.

Bakura: What was that, Pharaoh? Were you talking to me? Or was that annoying buzz just a bug?

Yami: (Grumbling vulgar thoughts under his breath)

Malik: (Passing by) Who taught you that, Mr. I Am Proper Pharaoh?

Yami: Shut it you. I've had enough of your attitude for the next millennium.

Meanwhile, Seto had had enough. He was tired, bored, and he needed to work NOW! So he did the only thing he could do. He collected his bags, and started heading towards the nearest exit.

Everyone: Hey!

Yami: Kaiba! Where on earth are you off to?

Seto: (--) Did it actually occur to you buffoons that I didn't spontaneously place us in London, and that I actually have plans for us here? Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't have accommodations for our stay? If so, then you're even more gullible than I took you for. Now, if you want to stay here, fine. Do so. But as for me, I'm getting out of this hellish airport and going to my hotel. The choice is yours. (He said coldly)

Yami, being somewhat the leader, looked at the rest of his weary compatriots and in one glance, they all transmitted the same thought. Without a second command, the whole group practically ran over everything in their path as they attempted to get to Kaiba and get to some safe, warm haven.

Seto: (--) That's what I thought.

Soon, the entire group was packed into the taxies that were arranged to pick them up. Seto grumbled as he was squashed in between Yami and Bakura.

Seto: Oh boy, I'm in between the two idiotic psychos.

Yami: Shut it Kaiba. This is strictly between the Tomb Robber and me.

Bakura: WHAT is strictly between you and me, Pharaoh? In case you haven't noticed I've been on my "best" behavior since we've got here, and you've done nothing but insult me. What's your problem?

Seto: (Shocked) That was somewhat normal sounding!

Bakura: (Grumbling, as he stared out of the window)

Tea looked over at all the restaurants and buildings that were decorating the landscape of London.

Tea: Beautiful.

Bakura: (Overhearing) What? This old dump?

Ryou: Hey!

Bakura: Shut up Ryou.

Tea: This place isn't a dump! It's history in the making! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen! So don't insult culture, Bakura!

Ryou:

Bakura: I don't get you freaks.

Yami: Who's the freak, Tomb Robber?

Seto: (Rubbing his temples vigorously) I need Tylenol.

Soon the taxies pulled up to a rather nice looking hotel. The brilliantly colored building looked like welcome relief from all the tension in the car. Everyone wearily piled out and made a mad dash for the doors, startling just about every single attendant and person inside.

Malik: Holy Mother of Ra. Finally! Civilization.

Bakura strode past everyone and stood right in the middle of the lobby, staring up at…nothing. Everyone stared at him cautiously wondering just what in the world he was doing.

Joey: Hey, what in the world are you doin' there, bud?

Bakura snapped out of his reverie and strode quickly over to Joey. 

Bakura: Call me "bud" again, and you'll be eating out of a straw up your nose.

Joey: OO Jeez. Somebody's goin' through their time of the month.

Tea: JOEY!

Bakura: -- Dumb dog.

Suddenly a tired looking man popped up right in front of Yami, startling the living hijeebies out of him.

Man: Excuse me, lad. Can you point me to the loo?

Yami: -- Excuse me?

Man: The loo! Loo!

Yami: (Looking around helplessly) Who? What?

Man: Bloody hell boy! The loo! Don't you ever need to relieve yourself?!

Yami: (Finally getting the picture) Ohhhhh! You mean the bathroom?

Man: (Nodding feverishly while fidgeting around) 

Yami: Ooooh. No.

Everyone: (Anime fall)

The man almost screamed right there, but instead raced towards the front desk while waddling impatiently.

Seto: Nice going there. -- You idiot.

Yami: (Looking innocent) What?

Everyone: (BIG sigh)

While Seto checked into their rooms, the group sprawled out on the various chairs, ignoring the looks from passerby.

Malik: Damn. If I ever have to go to another country again, I'm gonna make sure they actually speak a recognizable language.

Joey: I'm with you there. When I tried asking for a hotdog and fries, they just looked at me funny.

Malik: -- Do you seriously ever think about anything OTHER than food?

Joey: Nope.

Malik: Idiot.

While their little conversation was going on, Tea decided to sit next to Ryou. 

Tea: Hey Ryou, what's up?

Ryou: I'm home!

Tea: -- Yeah. We kind of figured that.

Ryou: I haven't been here in such a long time!

Tea: You really like London, don't you?

Ryou: Long live the queen!

Tea: -- Oh boy.

Yami and Bakura were currently having a…staring contest.

Yami: OO

Bakura: 00

Duke and Tristan: Oo

Bakura: 0- Crap.

Yami: HA! In your face stupid thief!

Bakura: Oo It was just a dumb contest! I always win everything else in the end.

Yami: Yeah right.

Tristan: Bakura, even I had to laugh at that. That was lame, man.

Bakura: Stupid mortal, what do you know?

They stopped their conversations as soon as they noticed Seto walking…no, storming over to them with an exceptionally pissed look on his face.

Seto: All right, you geeks. There's been a problem and instead of getting individual rooms like I had asked, we all have to share rooms. Well, except Gardener, but I would have assumed that was obvious. I tried to sue this place, but apparently they don't have the money. -- How pathetic. Anyway. There's one room with 3 beds, since we have an odd number of guys. So start picking your roommate now. And Wheeler better have a roommate other than me or else I'll commit suicide.

Immediately everyone scrambled around, trying not to get stuck with their mortal enemies.

Tea: 'Whew. Glad I'm a girl.'

As it turned out, there actually wasn't that much conflict. Well, there was one, but here was the order.

Tea was by herself

Bakura and Malik

Joey, Yugi, and Ryou

Duke and Tristan

Kaiba and…Yami?

Seto: OO Holy shit. No. I refuse to share a room with him! (Pointing accusingly towards Yami)

Yami: Same! Yugi! How could you do this to me?!

Yugi: Sorry Yami, but Joey and Ryou asked me first. Besides, it won't be that bad.

Yami: OO I will switch with anyone!!!!!! Please! I'll…duel you for it!

Everyone else: (Backing away from him, and thinking 'Holy crap was I lucky')

Seto: Someone will pay.

Yami: May Ra smile upon me!

Tea: -- Oh boy. This will be an interesting night.

Whoo! Another chapter finished! Next chapter you will get to experience the first excruciatingly painful night they all must experience together. Bwa ha ha. As usual, I would really appreciate some comments and ideas you would like to share with me. Perhaps I'll put more romance into the next chapter. Got any questions, comments, cries of outrage? Send 'em all to me! Thanks a lot for reading you guys. Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!

K.L. Kat


End file.
